


The Blade And His Voices

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But not always, Confessions, Heavy Angst, Intrusive Thoughts, Mental Health Issues, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it will be noted in the summary of the chapter, there will be mentions of self-harm in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is to be an anthology of short snippets and longer stories of how I imagine RP!Technoblade coping with the 'voices' in his head.-"they're just so loud, Phil."-Techno squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't take it. He couldn't take it any more. Not a second longer. The waves crashed between his ears, behind his eyes, so loudly he feared the others could hear it outside him. The ocean of voices, all screaming, shouting, the most horrible things, they-Silence.Blessed, sinful silence.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 36





	The Blade And His Voices

"Phil. Phil, I haven't told this to anyone- Phil, I-" Techno's voice broke off and he hesitated, "Phil, I think.. the reason it's so hard for me to be nonviolent, it's because I hear voices, Phil. I hear countless voices in my head."

"Voices?"

The words just tumbled out, now that he started, he couldn't stop, "Yes. All the time. And the voices are crazy, Phil. Sometimes they're angry, sometimes they're sad," Techno winced, sharp thoughts of dark nights and keen blades leaving him momentarily overwhelmed, "Sometimes they mock me. But the thing about the voices, Phil, the one thing they- the one thing I hear from them the most," He couldn't hold it in, he couldn't stand it, not another second, the words bubbled up, harsh and abrasive, _"The voices demand blood, Phil."_

"I- ah, I remember that being something that... just happened. With you. A lot."

Techno knew it would be harsh. He knew it, but Phil's response still cut deep. He flinched, and at that, Phil put his hand on Techno's shoulder, a steadying presence from behind him in the boat.

"It's so- you've always had that. It's just you got better at ignoring them."

"I- I've been trying to ignore them lately, Phil... but they're just-" His voice broke behind the boar-skull mask, " _So loud._ " He fought the sob rising in his chest, masking it with a cough, " _They're just so loud, Phil._ I- I just-"

"It's because they're not getting fed."

"I- I just, I just wanna _stab_ something." The dark thoughts, blacker than the water flowing beneath them, slapping quietly at the helm of the boat, they churned inside of him, stewing, steeping his soul in shame and self-hatred. Oh, what Phil must think of him now. "But I'm holding back."

_I'm gonna be a good person, Phil._

_I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is not usually my style of posting, as I don't usually write multi-chapter works, but I'll be updating this once every week. I spent forever watching and rewatching the scene to get the lines right, and the right tone. If you enjoyed this, leave a comment or kudos the work, I'd greatly appreciate it. Also, I write mostly for this fandom, so check out my page if you're interested in more fics from me (mostly angst). Otherwise, I'll see you next time!  
> xoxo,  
> callie


End file.
